Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of controlling a mechanical switch of a power supply via communication with an external apparatus and a control method of the information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique of remotely controlling a power supply has been established. For example, in the computer industry, there has been established a technique in which a computer remotely controls a power supply of a terminal to be managed. Further, in the consumer electronics industry, there is a technique in which a user uses a tablet terminal outside to remotely control a power supply of a home appliance such as an air conditioner or an air cleaner. Further, in an image forming apparatus or the like, there is a technique of remotely turning on the image forming apparatus according to a packet obtained from a server apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-208822).
In most cases, a power supply switch of the image forming apparatus includes a main power supply switch for turning on/off the whole apparatus and a power saving key for shifting a power state to a power saving mode. Further, some image forming apparatuses include a subsidiary power supply switch for shifting to the state of a high-speed startup mode in which the apparatuses can be started at a high speed while an off-state is maintained. As a main switch such as the main power supply switch or the subsidiary power supply switch, there is used a mechanical switch such as a rocker switch which has a movable portion for enabling an operator to visually determine the on/off state of the switch and whose outer appearance changes.
There is not a method for remotely turning on the main switch of the image forming apparatus which is constituted by the mechanical switch. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-208822 discloses a technique of remotely controlling the turning on/off of some of power supply switches in an image forming apparatus, but a main switch is turned on or off manually.